A Link to the past- Part one
by LINK 2000
Summary: Ash, Misty and Brock stumble once again upon two old rivels, and an ainchent, terrifying Pokemon Legend.


Hi there everyone! I'm Link_2000, author of previous LONG Pokemon fanfics, this one will sort of take after the story of my 'League' trilogy and 'The missing Link', but you don't have to read them. I only included the characters, I previously made. Well, that's about it. Please read and review, I love comments.

# A Link to the past

**By Link_2000**

"We hunger."

"We've waited too long."

"Years."

"Ages."

"Eons."

"Since before time begun."

"We were the first."

"We will be the last."

"We hunger."

_Crunch! _The gravel and the sandcrunched under Ash Ketchum's feet. It had felt like they had been walking for hours. He checked his wristwatch. They _had _been walking for hours.

"Hey Brock!" Ash groaned to one of his friends, "Where are we?"

"Uhh… I think that we're on the outskirts of the… the Yarna desert."

"The Yarna desert?" Said Ash's other friends Misty, "Doesn't sound very nice."

"Well, according to legend, the first ever Pokemon originated here." Said Brock, looking at the map without realising that he was reading it upside down.

"The _very first_ Pokemon?" Grinned Ash, "Cool! How'd anyone know though?"

"Well," Began Brock, "Hundreds of years ago, wise men were walking across this desert when they heard a haunting sound coming from underneath the rocks and sand. It was the sound of apparently, Kabutops', Omastars, and Aerodactyll's. The haunting song was past down through generation by each of the old men. Now, experts, have attempted to translate the sound – Nobody's sure, but they think that it might mean… _We Hunger_."

Misty turned as white as a sheet.

"W… We H… H… Hunger?"

"Yeah." Replied Brock. "Of course, the whole thing's probably all superstition, and stupid old rumours."

"Yes… yes." Misty reassured herself.

"Say Brock." Ash interrupted, "All really interesting, but is there a town, or a Pokcentre nearby?"

"What?… Oh, yeah, both." Replied Brock. "Sandcity, it's just over that sand dune."

_Pika Pi Chu!_ (Then let's go!) Squeaked Ash's Pikachu, who liked to get back to civelization, as it was pretty scared by the sound of the Prehistoric Pokemon.

An hour later, the trio were relaxing on a sofa in the Sandcity Pokecentre, Ash had handed over his Pokemon, and was taking a well earned rest. Being a Pokemon trainer wasn't easy, he had to admit. The was another sofa backing the one that they were relaxing on, behind then, Ash heard two familiar voices.

"No kidding?"

"Nah. The Pokemon are still alive, but trapped."

"How'd ya know?"

"Omastar. He senses them."

"You can't understand him, how can you tell?"

"The way he acts… it's just… weird."

"Have you tried your other prehistoric Pokemon?"

"Yeah. They acted strangely as well."

"So what'll we do?"

"Find them. You can catch them, I already own the species."

"Yeah, cool, thanks mate."

"No problem."

"We'll go first thing tomorrow."

"Got it."

Ash new those voices only two well. It was Link and Apocalypse. Two best friends, but also rival trainers of Ash. Link specialized in prehistoric Pokemon. Apocalypse was a decent all rounder. From what he could pick up, Link and Apocalypse were intent on finding and capturing the Prehistoric Pokemon. He whirled around.

"So!"

"Aw, what?" Groaned Link.

"Him again?" Moaned Apocalypse.

"Yes! Me again!" Snarled Ash, "I heard your plan, leave those Pokemon where they are!"

"Look mate." Replied Link, "If you knew the legend, you'll realise that this lot aren't happy being underground."

"But if you free them, they would escape and be so deadly that this part of the country would be a death-trap!" Replied Misty, fear on her face.

"Look!" Replied Apocalypse irritably. "We won't fail!" Link and me are MORE than capable of taking out prehistoric Pokemon.

"We won't let you do it." Shouted Brock, standing up.

"Try and stop us then." Said Link coolly, raising an eyebrow, "C'mon!" He nodded towards the door, they both walked out. Misty stuck her tongue out after them.

"And I thought that those two were okay!" She said, frowning.

"You heard them Ash." Brock said, "They'll start searching tomorrow. We have to stop them. Sandcity depends upon it."

Ash nodded, he knew the damage that prehistoric Pokemon could do. A thunderbolt from Pikachu once left a Kabutops with a slight itch. Link's Omastar was one of the most powerful Pokemon he knew, and Aerodactylls. Ash winced when he remembered what an Aerodactyll did to him only a few months ago. They were deadly.

"Yeah. We'll find and persuade them to stop tomorrow. Anyway" He yawned, "They probably were just joking. You know them."

The next day. Brock shook Ash so hard that he awoke instantly.

"Wassamatter?" He said groggily.

"Look!" Said Brock angrily, pointing to the window of the Pokecentre that they had spent the night in.

"Wh… What?" Groaned Ash, still sleepy. "It's just five o'clock Brock."

"Look!" Brock said, louder.

Ash slouched over to the window. He looked out. He saw Link and Apocalypse casually walking up the street towards the desert.He suddenly woke up to his senses.

"Woah!" He said, "They weren't kidding!"

"No!" said Misty, also wide awake, "We have to stop them now!" And with that, they got dressed, had a bite to eat, and five minutes later, they were sprinting out of the Pokecentre. And up the road that the others had taken.

"They went to the desert!" Shouted Brock, "Follow me!"

By the time they got to the Yarna desert. It was five thirty, but still pretty gloomy. But they could still see two pairs of footprints, and a long slithery line by them (Ash thought that this would be Link's Omastar).

With that, they followed the footprints.

At five forty five, Ash spotted Link and Apocalypse standingon a rock talking. He also saw a large bulky shape. Link's Omastar. They ran up to them. Link saw them first.

"Not again?"

"Stop right now!" Growled Ash, "You can't do this, the risk is too high, there must be loads of those Pokemon, they're too powerful for you and you probably won't find them!"

"Oh no?" Smiled Apocalypse, "Well, it seems that our 'mythical' friends are very close. Listen to that rock Ash."

Ash bent down, and pressed his ear against the rock. At first, he heard nothing. Then, very faintly, he heard a scraping sound. He looked up.

"Satisfied yet?" Smiled Link, "Then get lost!"

"No."

_Pika_ (No)

"I said GO!" Snarled Link, through gritted teeth.

"No."

_Pika_ (No)

"GO NOW!"

"NO!"

_Pika Pi Pi Pikachu Pika Pika Pikachu Chuuu Pika Pikachu Pi Pi Pi Chu Pikachu Pika Pi! _(No we won't go and you'd better go 'cos if you don't go I'll give you the zapping of a lifetime and you'll get beaten up while I laugh and that'll show you!)

"Fine." Said Link, he smiled coldly, he took out a bright green Pokedex that had 'Think Link' Engraved on it. He pressed a few white buttons and suddenly, His Pokeballs began dissapering and were being replaced by new ones. Apocalypse smirked.

"I've been looking for someone to test my new squad on." Smiled Link, "So shove off or it'll be you."

"No." Said Ash again, "I have an idea. If I win, you leave. If you win, you can stay."

"No!" Shouted Misty, "Ash, Link's too strong, you'll lose."

"I agree to the challenge." Link's smile widened. He picked up a Pokeball. "A three on three match. Ready?"

"Yes!" Growled Ash.

"Suit yourself." Link shrugged, "Magmar, go!"

"Fire eh?" Smiled Ash, "In that case, I choose… KINGLER!" The Pokeballs both opened and soon Link's Spitfire Pokemon waslooking at Ash's giant crab.

"Your cheating only amuses me Ash." He said in a way that made Ash feel almost guilty that he chose his Pokemon according to Link's. "Magmar! Confuse ray!"

_Magmarrrr!_ (Yeahhh!)

Magmars eyes glowed yellow, soon a large yello beam shot out of them and into Kingler.

_King? _(Huh?) Roared Kingler as it's eyes went all blurry. It swung it's large pincer around and smacked itself hard on the face.

"NO!" Shouted Ash.

"Finish it." Smiled Ash, "Magmar, fire punch!"

Magmar's hands suddenly burst into flames and it jumped towards Kingler, the fire itself barely hurt Kingler, but the force of the blow forced it to collapse.

"Kingler return." Groaned Ash, he recalled his Pokemon and switched to a new one. "Squirtle, GO!" He threw his Pokeball and Squirtle jumped out. "Squirtle, water gun attack now!"

_Squirtle! _(Right!) And with that, Squirtle sent out a beam of water that sent Magmar flying off it's feet."

"Magmar, return now." Called Link. He clipped the Pokeball to his belt and took out a new one.

"Snorlax! Your on!" And with that, his Pokeball was thrown and a Snorlax burst out, Squirtle had to run to stop being crushed by it.

"Snorlax, power up with Amnesia and finish off with explosion!"

Ash gulped. What was that?

_Snore snorelax lax lax. _(Hmmmmmm.)

BANG! A massive explosion burst out of Link's Snorlax, making both Squirtle and the giant Pokemon fly backwards, (actually, Snorlax just rolled).

"Squirtle! Return!" Shouted Ash.

"Snorlax, enough! Come back!" Shouted Link.

Brock and Misty gasped. It was down to one each. The two boys selected their Pokemon.

"Pikachu! Go!" Shouted Ash.

"Blastoise, I choose you!" Shouted Link.

The two Pokemon faced each other.

"Electricity against water should be easy!" Smiled Ash, "Pikachu, thunder now!"

"Blastoise!" Shouted Link, "Try the old flying withdraw."

_Blastoise Blastiose Toise Blast!_ (Heh heh heh!) Blastoise launched itself into the air using amazing acrobatics for one so large and bulky, once flying, it withdrew into it's shell, started spinning, and flew straight for Pikachu.

_Pika_ (no)

"Pikachu!" Yelled Ash, "What're you doing? Dodge!"

_Cha? Pi, chu. _(What? Oh, yeah.) And with that, Pikachu jumped out of the way and the Blastise landed on the rock so hard that Ash could actually see the shockwave ripple through the underground boulder. Suddenly, the entire rock began to shake, a lot. Then, without warning, it split neatly in two and everyone was sent was sent into it's depths. After a few seconds of falling, they landed on soft dirt.

"Ow!"

"Ouch!"

"Oo!"

"Yow!"

"Yowch!"

_Pikachuu! _(Ooyah!)

_Blast! _(Oomf!)

Link immediately jumped up.

"Oh well." He said, "At least we're here. But." He turned towards Ash, Misty and Brock. "These three had to drop in with us."

"Damn! They'll just complain!" Groaned Apocalypse.

"Shut up! I can hear something!" Whispered Ash sharply. The rest of them listened. A scraping sound. And… something else, very faint, but getting louder.

_Ka… Bu… Tops… Ka… Bu… Tops…_

"Pikachu!" Ash whispered. "Flash attack, now!"

_Pika!_ (Right!) Soon, a blinding flash lit up the room. Ash looked around, and gasped.

They where in a large chasm, a very large chasm, there was still lots of room, despite them… And the hundred or so Prehistoric Pokemon staring them right in the eyes.

**End of part one**


End file.
